The Master School
by SoNismyhobby
Summary: High school boarding school couldn't be more dull for Spencer but what will happen when the new girl arrives? Will life get better or worse for Spencer?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own South!

Author's Note: Okay Lizzy, that is I, am officially the most random person ever! I have so many stories and I haven't updated a single one of them in a long time and yet here I am starting another story! This one though I really like and will be updating. A lot of people have been using the private boarding school thing as settings and I figured this is fitting for me because I am going to a private boarding school for high school. I hope you all enjoy this story!

* * *

Chapter 1

"I hate this fucking tie!" I grumbled and ripped the offending piece of clothing from my neck and stormed into my dorm room.

My roommate just sat there. She did not jump in surprise at the slammed door or rise from her spot on the couch in the center of our dorm.

"You're late," she said in a low voice and looked up at me her grey eyes peeping from over her 'National Geographic' magazine. I scoffed and flew into the kitchen yelling as I went.

"Oh lighten up Juliet!" I shouted my head stuck in the refrigerator scanning it closely.

"I told you to call me Moon Flower," she shouted back and I entered back into the living room. I leaned up against the door frame, a beer in my hand, and an amused expression on my face.

"Moon Flower?" I chuckled.

"Yes," she said her voice stony, "Do you have a problem with my name?"

"No it's very…" I took a second to search for the correct term, "crunch granola," I finally stated. Satisfied with my observation I threw myself onto the couch next to her. Juliet looked at me the large wooden beads she wore over her uniform swayed on her neck and a questioning look was in her eyes. Juliet is, like I said very crunchy granola. Basically, she is an activist, vegetarian, and a tree hugger. I would like to label her a hippie but that is a little much. I'm in my Junior year here at The Masters School and every year Juliet has been my roommate. I don't know how we stand each other because we are complete opposites. Yet, she is the only one that can get anything through my thick head.

I pulled out a cigarette and tried to light it. Before I could, however, Juliet grabbed it from my mouth.

"You're hurting the environment," she said and stood up to walk over to the trash can to throw away the offending object. I put a look of shock on my face and pouted my lip.

"What about the fact that it is hurting me? Don't you care?"

She stood there a thoughtful look on her face before saying simply, "No," and turned around to stroll into her room.

"Oh thanks! I can really feel the love Jules!" I yelled to her as she closed her door behind her leaving me to talk to her 'Save the Whales' poster. I grunted and reached over to turn on the TV not surprised that it was set on the 'National Geographic' channel on. "That girl needs to find better things to do." I switched the channel to MTV and was in the middle of making fun of Britney Spears for going commando when a loud knock came from the front door.

"Come in!" I screamed. The door opened and two energetic boys bounded in. I acknowledged each of them with a smile, "Dave, Darren."

"Hey Spence!" the two boys replied in unison their voices identical. In fact everything about them was identical. I only know the difference between them because I've known them for most of my life. Their shaggy heads of raven colored hair fell across their facial features, but even the hair could not hide their stunning ocean blue eyes. Even I have to admit they are gorgeous! If you didn't know the twins you would be confused and always mix up the two but if you are a veteran like me after awhile you begin notice the small differences. For example Darren squints his eyes when he smiles and shows off his beautiful teeth. Dave on the other hand always smiles with his mouth closed and his mouth twitches when he's annoyed.

"We were wondering—."

"If you are doing anything?" Another trait is that the two are always finishing off each other's sentences. It gets annoying sometimes.

"No just bored…Why?" I asked noticing the mischievous glint in both boys eyes.

"Because," Darren replied loftily, "we happen to have the perfect thing for a wallowing single woman like yourself."

"And this time we promise you she won't cost anything," Dave winked and I shuddered remembering the time the twins had ordered me a stripper, a butt ugly stripper.

"Uh…no thanks I am fine with my bang and leave strategy," I said taking a sip from my beer, "I don't do relationships anymore…you know that…" The boys looked a little guilty.

"Yeah we know doll but you shouldn't let that whole 'heart break' thing get you down!"

"Yeah you need to get back on that horse!"

"Live a little!" I chuckled. Thinking a bit I finally gave in to the smiling and encouraging boys.

"Fine! All right what do you two trouble makers have in mind?"

"Well…" Dave said his eyes twinkling and he shifted his feet a little a sure sign that he is up to something.

"It is the new year…" Darren said twiddling his thumbs; his sign that he is up to something/

"And that means…"

"New girls! "Darren finished enthusiastically rubbing his hands together the smile playing across his face. I laughed out loud which caused Juliet to open the door and poke her head out.

"Was that Spencer Carlin's laugh I heard? A genuine, non-sarcastic laugh? The apocalypse must be nearing!" I laughed sarcastically at her.

"Ha-Ha-Ha very funny Jules-." I said to her. The beads around her neck matched her sandals and her red hair gleamed in the sunlight. She is also attractive but I know that there is no chance in that happening…ever. In fact I think Juliet is still a virgin. "Go back to hugging trees because joking is SO not your thing!" I turned around to look at the twins.

"Moon Flower…" she corrected and closed the door. Darren and Dave both raised their eyebrows in my direction.

"Moon Flower?" they said together. I shrugged my shoulders in confusion and pointed to the door.

" I have never really understood her…Shall we go then?" I stood from the couch and walked over to stand by the twins. They were still smiling as they linked their arms in mine and together we strode out into the hallway and the prospect of some new beautiful ladies.

* * *

_That is it! Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own South!

Author's Notes: Okay I am going to take the advice of someone very wise!

the-secret-ninja: his looks good, if you ruin it ill kill you.  
jk, im sure you wont' ruin it.  
i love Juliet already not only is she an angry environmentalist ( i love tree huggers and feminists, they're so freaking angry! its halarious) but she wants to be called Moon Flower. that is the most amazing thing ever  
keep it up and keep writing, don't abandon such a great plot

She is so right! I don't care if people don't like the story because I love this plot and apparently there are other people who love it too! So here it is Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2

It doesn't make sense. It really doesn't. I'm sorry but this girl cannot be real. There is no way in hell that this girl could actually exist. She is an angel or a figure of my lively imagination. My therapist will have to hear about her if she is because I have never created something so extravagant something so beautiful.

How can she just stand there? She has to realize that she is a walking miracle. Her brown curls sparkle in the sun as she moves her head slightly, observing her new home. Her body is something out of –well to put it bluntly- out of one of those scandalous magazines. Not that I ever look at those…

My tie is suddenly way to tight and receiving oxygen is becoming more and more difficult. I reach up a shaking hand and loosen it my eyes still not moving from her slender figure. Soon my view of her is cut off by a hand waving in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Spencer?" the friendly face of Darren stuck itself in front of my head causing me to jump back a bit in alarm.

"What the hell?!" I yelled expressing my surprise.

"We kinda lost you there. Ya looked like-."

"You just found the greatest thing in life…" Dave finished studying his fingers a bored expression on his face.

"Exactly," Darren finished.

"That's cause I did…" I said my voice cracking. I raised that shaking hand again to point the excited boys in the direction of my new found obsession. Dave whistled and his expression was no longer one of boredom.

"That is one hot girl!" Dave said his eyes gleaming.

"She's not hot, she's beautiful," I corrected him. Darren looked at me skeptically.

"If you're so obsessed why don't you go talk to her?" he asked a smile on his face. I shook my head signaling him that I wouldn't. I don't know why. I've always been the confident one and had never before been tongue tied with a girl.

"Okay than I will…" Dave said shrugging and began to walk towards her. I immediately stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. He raised his eyebrow. I'm not going to let him have her, not in a million years.

"No…she's mine okay," Dave shrugged again and began walking backwards towards his brother.

"Whatever you say!" I turned around and took a deep breath to clear my head for my advance but not before hearing Darren whisper, "we so know how to push her buttons…" my head snapped around and I gave the twins a glare.

The pair held their hands up and gave me a wave in the right direction.

I was next to her now. God, her scent is amazing. It was like spring. Now I don't know if you know what spring smells like hell I don't even know what spring smells like but spring seems like the only word to describe it. Her back is to me and I am furiously trying to open my mouth with no success. Finally, I tapped her shoulder lightly.

She turned around and my breath caught in my throat. Her eyes were the most beautiful things that I have ever seen.

"Do you want something?" she snapped looking a bit annoyed with me but I could do nothing but stand there. Her voice was also amazing. It was like music and all I wanted to do was listen to it play all day.

"Hi," I finally managed to choke out, "I'm Spencer Carlin."

'That's nice," she replied and began to study her finger nails, "is there a point to this conversation?"

"What's your name?" wow smooth Spence! Way to get into her heart!

"Madison Duarte, now can you get to the point please?"

"Well, you're new…"

"Obviously," she cut me off but I didn't mind as long as her voice was still filling my ear. I chuckled nervously.

"I was wondering if you needed someone to help show you around campus?" she looked me up and down a mischievous smirk crossing her features. She opened her mouth and began to speak again, much to my delight.

"Yeah I do," I smiled and I felt as if I was floating on air, "but it's not going to be you," Ow! Did you know that it hurts when you fall from the sky? I watched her walk away and couldn't help but stare at her swaying hips. I licked my lips but for the second time that day my view of her was cut off.

I let out a groan of pain as I hit the pavement. The groan was swiftly followed by a grunt of frustration and anger as I searched for whoever had knocked me down. My eyes met with a pair of large square glasses. Behind the glasses was a tan face and a tight bun of brown hair.

"Ugh…would you mind getting off of me bitch?" I asked shoving the petite girl off of me. She shot up and immediately started to try to brush the dirt off of my skirt. I pushed her hand away. "Stop…" the hand kept brushing, "Stop!" I yelled and stepped back from her in annoyance.

She stepped away from me and began to stutter, "I'm so sorry! Gosh I'm clumsy. I'm new here and nervous and--."

I couldn't stand her ramblings anymore so I cut her off. I know it sounds mean but if you were in my position you would understand that it was the only sensible thing to do, "yeah I get that."

"Ashley Davies," she said holding out a hand for me to shake. I looked at the hand and followed it up to the prim buttoned blouse which was tucked into a kaki colored skirt. I stepped away from the hand and began to walk away.

"Yeah okay whatever…" I turned around and hurried towards the twins not daring to look back at the nerd.

When I reached the twins they immediately began questioning me. I brushed past them and continued my way back up to the school where my beer stocked fridge was waiting for me.

"I don't want to talk about it…"

* * *

"TURN IT OFF JULES!" I screamed over the pounding sounds of Dar Williams. Not that the music was very loud but the pounding in my head was.

Juliet sauntered into the living room her arms clutched around a cardboard box.

"It's not my fault that you decide to get drunk every night and then have to deal with the hangovers…" she muttered in her British accent.

I ignored her comment. "What's in the box?" I asked not really caring. Her eyes brightened however and I immediately began regretting asking her.

"They're posters…" _Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask! _Who was it that said curiosity killed the cat because they were one smart dude.

"Posters for what?"

"For the 'Arbor Day' concert that is tonight. All proceeds go to helping saving Mother Earth!" she smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks but I think I'll pass…" she scowled at me.

"It's not like you have anything better to do…" she grumbled apparently under the impression that I couldn't hear her.

"Hey!" I said the offense prominent in my voice. It was true though. Since my brush off yesterday afternoon I have done nothing but sleep. It's 11am and I have just woken up unsurprised by my pounding head which was the result of the countless beers I had drank the night before.

"You know it's true! You haven't even changed out of your 'Hello Kitty' pajamas yet," she commented. I looked down at my choice of nightwear and then looked back up at my roommate.

"Don't hate on the Kitty," this time it was my turn to scowl. She chuckled and placed the box down on the kitchen table. I felt a change in my mood at the sound of her light chuckle, "but you know…maybe I will go…how much are tickets?" She was my friend after all and I think this is what friends do?

Juliet raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "It's not a joke," she stated seriously.

"Who's joking? But hey if you don't want my money…" I shrugged my shoulders carefreely.

"No," she said quickly at the mention of my abundant stash of cash. It was no secret that I had money even though I tried my best to hide it. Juliet on the other hand was the smart scholarship student from that small town in the middle of nowhere, and surprisingly I respected her. "I mean if you really are serious tickets are 20 bucks a piece…" I reached for my wallet which was sitting on the end table. I pulled out some cash.

"I'll take three," I said handing over the money to my shocked roommate. _I can drag the twins with me because there is no way in hell I'm going to this by myself. _

"Thanks Spence. This is so unlike you…"

"Yeah well you shouldn't judge me." I picked myself off the couch silently agreeing with Juliet I headed towards my room to change into something other than my pajamas.

"But still…"

"See you later Moon Flower!" I yelled to her and then closed my bedroom door on the stunned activist.

* * *

_All right that's it! Tell me if it's long enough and if you like it!_


End file.
